Niku
by Domisaurus
Summary: Pertama satu langkah. Lalu dua, tiga, empat. Stop.


**Title:** Niku

**Disclaimer:** One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

**Warning:** OC, absurd, tak terarah, sisanya gak ada warning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama satu langkah. Lalu dua, tiga, empat.

Stop.

Bocah bertopi jerami itu menoleh ke arahku. Sementara aku hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Aku sudah lama hidup seperti ini, dan sudah tahu, anak seperti dia pasti tidak akan tega membiarkan yang semacam aku. Mata bulatku tak henti memandangnya. Rasa percaya diriku tetap tinggi, biarpun saat ini aku sangat kusam dan kurus, aku yakin aku ini menarik.

Kulihat bocah itu memicingkan mata. Berpaling sejenak, sambil berusaha bersiul-siul dan mengayun kakinya lebih cepat. Mau coba ya, eh?

Tanpa disadarinya, aku sudah menggosokkan bulu-buluku yang sudah lepek karena kotor ke kakinya, sembari mengendus kantong yang ditentengnya. Kepulan uap tipis masih nampak dari kantong itu, baunya juga lezat, kutebak pasti ada daging disitu. Aku sedang ingin makan enak, sudah berhari-hari aku cuma menggerogoti tulang dan makan bangkai.

Bosan, jelas.

"Jangan ikuti aku terus!" ia mencoba menggertakku. Puh, aku sudah kebal, asal tahu saja. Alih-alih pergi darinya, aku malah makin merapatkan tubuhku ke kaki kurusnya. Aku mendongak sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai jatuh iba. Hihi, kena dia.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja, ya?" ujarnya, sambil mengeluarkan kotak dari dalam kantong. Mengambil sebuah roti daging dari dalamnya, membelahnya sedikit untuk kemudian diberikan padaku.

Kenapa cuma separuh sih? Padahal semua juga nggak apa-apa.

Tapi yah, aku sudah lapar sih. Jadi mau berapapun yang diberi, kuhabiskan saja. Anak bertopi jerami itu ternyata tidak langsung pergi. Ia masih disampingku, berjongkok memerhatikanku melahap habis pemberiannya.

"Pasti tidak boleh….." gumam anak itu tak jelas.

Hah? Apanya yang nggak boleh?

"Ya sudah, baik-baik ya, anak manis! Besok kita ketemu lagi, sampai jumpa!" ia bangkit berdiri, membalikkan badan. Sepertinya ia hendak pulang. Yah, lagipula memang sudah sore.

Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa anak itu punya potensi, yang bisa kumanfaatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" si topi jerami itu, berteriak lantang. Tanpa tahu kalau aku menguntitnya dari belakang sejak kami bertemu tadi. Jadi ini rumahnya.

Di tempat itu ada tiga rumah. Oke, yang satu bisa disebut rumah, kelihatannya lebih besar dan sepertinya itulah rumah induknya. Kemudian di halaman rumah induk itu, ada lagi dua pondok kecil, yang sepertiya cuma kumpulan papan-papan kayu yang disusun agar menyerupai rumah. Yang satu agak lumayan sih, tapi yang satunya…..jelas-jelas seperti rongsokan.

Dari balik pondok-pondok kecil itu, keluar anak lelaki yang lain yang nampak lebih besar darinya. Sepertinya saudara bocah ini. Wajah mereka tak terlalu mirip, tapi auranya hampir sama.

Hey, jangan remehkan aku. Meskipun kelihatannya seperti ini, instingku kuat.

"Lihat-lihat, aku beli makanan di kota, Ace!" bocah itu antusias, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan roti dari dalam kantong. Membaginya pada kakaknya.

Kau tanya darimana aku tahu? Insting, tentu saja. Kan aku sudah bilang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu apa?" kudengar kakaknya mengucap. Masih mengunyah roti itu dari genggamannya.

"Apa?" adiknya bertanya keheranan.

"Yang kau bawa itu," kakaknya menaikkan telunjuknya, yang akhirnya, mengarah padaku. Si adik menoleh ke belakang, akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku.

"…anjing?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak membawanya! Aku cuma memberinya makan, tapi ternyata dia malah mengikutiku!" anak itu membela diri.

"Ya, aku mengerti, kok. Tapi sepertinya dia jadi menyukaimu, kan? Kalau tidak kenapa dia membuntutimu sampai rumah?"

Aku mengibaskan ekor dengan _sok lucu_ sambil memandang keduanya. Sebenarnya ada yang perlu diralat disini, aku tidak menyukai adikmu itu, _Ace-san_. Aku hanya mencari seorang yang cukup lugu dan berbelas kasih memberiku tempat berteduh. Karena aku bosan luntang-lantung terus. Oke?

Kurasakan tubuhku terangkat. Si anak bertopi jerami memelukku dalam gendongannya.

"Kasihan kan, dia kurus sekali. Harus diberi makan dan dimandikan," ujarnya sambil mengusap kepalaku yang berbulu.

"Oi, oi, jangan bilang kau mau memeliharanya," sergah Ace. "Kau tahu kan, Dadan cerewet. Kita berdua saja sudah dianggap beban, apalagi kalau ditambah dia."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud memeliharanya kok," kilah si adik. Hmmm, yakin?

"Aku cuma ingin mengurus dia, biar tidak terlantar begitu saja," anak itu mulai mencoba membujuk kakaknya.

"Sama saja, bodoh," Ace menghela napas. "Terserah kau, Luffy," katanya lagi. Termakan bujukan adiknya.

"Horeeeee! Terima kasih, Ace! Habisnya aku sudah memikirkan nama untuknya!" bocah ini memelukku makin erat. Aku jadi agak sesak napas. Wow, mau memberiku nama? Kira-kira apa, ya? Gerard? Steven? James? Atau-

"Namamu Niku! Bagus kan? Aku suka daging dan 'Niku' kedengarannya imut!"

…itu menurutmu, nak. Kalau aku sih kecewa dengan pilihanmu.

Nggak keren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tahu apa kesimpulanku setelah tinggal selama hampir tujuh puluh dua jam dengan kakak-beradik ini? Mereka sinting. Aku tidak mengada-ada. Setelah mereka resmi memungutku kemarin, memandikanku dengan sikat toilet –_kesintingan pertama yang kurasakan langsung_- mereka mengajakku jalan-jalan ke kota. Mencari masalah dengan para berandalan dan perampok, pergi makan ke restoran dan cuma membayar dengan _ucapan terima kasih_. Juga kebodohan-kebodohan lainnya.

Mungkinkah aku telah salah memilih majikan?

Meskipun begitu, ada keuntungannya juga bersama mereka. Ya, aku jadi bisa makan daging setiap hari. Daging matang, bukan mentah. Luffy dan kakaknya sering sekali berburu di hutan, mengalahkan binatang-binatang -_yang menurutku lebih cocok jadi pegulat- _dan menyantap mereka. Barbar memang, tapi aku kan cuma anjing. Tak bisa protes. Cukup duduk, dan nikmati saja apa yang ada.

Cuma satu hal yang kukhawatirkan; jadi korban kebodohan majikanku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kukhawatirkan terjadi. Sial, kenapa aku tidak pernah menduga ini sebelumnya? Sekarang perutku terasa berat.

Kau tanya kenapa? Oh, kau memang perlu tahu. Mereka mengalungkan _kalung sapi _ke perutku. Hanya karena mereka tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli kalung anjing dan kepala desa memberikan benda jahanam itu. Ditaruh di perut, tentunya karena ukuran leher anjing dan sapi itu berbeda. Lupa bilang, aku ini kecil.

Setiap kali berjalan ke desa, aku terpaksa menunduk terus-terusan. Aku merasa sungguh dipermalukan dengan aksesori tolol ini. Bahkan ekorku jadi terkulai tak bersemangat, padahal aku tidak mengidap rabies.

Tapi Luffy, selalu melihatku sambil tertawa girang. Ace sendiri cuma senyum-senyum, tak banyak membantuku. Ah, aku sudah rela menjadi peliharaan kalian, tapi ini balasan yang kuterima? Keadaan ini sungguh membuatku merasa melankolis. Aku harus pergi dari mereka. Segera. Mencari majikan baru. Empat bulan bersama mereka sudah cukup, malah berlebihan.

Hanya saja….sebelumnya aku harus balas dendam _sedikit_, pada Luffy si bocah.

"Niku, Niku! Sekarang selain bilang 'guk guk' kamu juga bisa bilang 'moow' loh!" Luffy tertawa lebar. Aku, tentu saja makin kesal jadinya.

Lihat saja nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, aku membangunkan Luffy ke tempat tidurnya. Aku biasa melakukan ini setiap hari, sebagai anjing yang baik. Inilah saatnya, aku membalas dendam untuk semua perlakuanmu yang menyebalkan, nak.

Aku menariknya dengan gigitan pelan di kausnya. Seolah-olah tergesa ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu. Ia lalu bangun, mengucek mata. "Pagi, Niku," lengannya segera terjulur memelukku. "Ada apa? Pasti lapar ya?"

Kutarik kausnya sekali lagi. Isyarat agar ia mengikutiku. Sambil berusaha melawan kantuk, akhirnya ia menuruti keinginanku. Lalu, sesuai rencana yang sudah kususun sebelumnya, aku membawanya ke tengah hutan. Sebelum kemudian mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah gua.

"Ada apa sih, Niku? Mau memperlihatkan apa padaku?" Luffy bertanya-tanya. Mulai heran dia. Sejauh ini rencanaku telah berjalan cukup mulus. Sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil mengerjainya. Sebenarnya gua ini adalah sarang si mata satu, beruang raksasa yang selama ini telah banyak melukai para pemburu yang datang mengincarnya. Aku mau lihat, Luffy menyadarinya tidak ya? Ketika dirasa ia mulai lengah aku perlahan melangkah menjauhinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia berteriak-teriak memanggilku. Yang tentu saja, akan membuat si mata satu di dalam gua menyadari keberadaannya. Suara geraman binatang itu terdengar. Tapi tunggu dulu.

Kenapa suaranya begitu dekat dengan telingaku? Juga aroma napasnya yang membuat udara sekitar jadi panas.

"Niku awas!" Luffy yang menyadari kalau ternyata beruang itu bermaksud menyerangku dari belakang, segera memanjangkan tangannya. Sialnya, pukulannya agak meleset sehingga efeknya hanya sedikit terhadap si mata satu. Setahuku memang Luffy belum begitu bisa bertarung menggunakan 'keistimewaan'nya itu dengan baik. Tinju karetnya itu malah berbalik mengenainya.

"Aduuuh…" bocah itu menggosok wajahnya yang lecet kena pukulannya sendiri. Sementara aku malah mematung tak berguna melihatnya menghadapi binatang itu. Panik, niatku mengerjai dia malah membuat kami berdua celaka bersama.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin menyalak karena itu percuma, beruang itu tidak akan merasa gentar. Tapi kalau dibiarkan, Luffy bisa mati. Oh ya, Ace! Aku harus segera mencarinya! Dia pasti bisa, setidaknya, membawa Luffy kabur dari sini.

Aku lalu bergegas lari, sekuat kakiku mengayun, meski kecepatanku nyaris setara siput karena kalung sapi di perutku yang bikin berat. Sambil sesekali menengok e belakang, Luffy terlihat mulai terdesak. Astaga, kenapa jadi begini? Sedikit banyak aku mulai merasa bersalah pada bocah itu. Leluconku sungguh keterlaluan.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara gemerisik daun, seseorang muncul dari semak belukar, dan untungnya, orang yang sangat diperlukan sejak tadi.

"Loh? Niku? Sedang apa kau di hutan pagi-pagi begini?" ujarnya sembari menunduk meanatapku, menjulurkan tangannya dengan maksud menggendongku. Tapi aku langsung menyalak keras-keras.

"Ada apa?" aduuh kenapa nggak ngerti juga sih! Adikmu sedang dalam bahaya tahu! Aku lalu berusaha menariknya, dan tampaknya ia menangkap kepanikanku. Akhirnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, ia mengikutiku ke tempat Luffy tadi.

Maaf ya, Luffy. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Aku sudah berniat jahat padamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasilnya sesuai yang diharapkan. Ace berhasil menolong Luffy, meskipun tidak bisa menghajar beruang itu hingga mampus, tapi bisa melarikan diri saja sudah bagus. Ternyata bocah bertopi jerami itu mendapat luka serius, hingga seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban. Dokter desa menyuruhnya untuk istirahat total dan tidak banyak bergerak.

Kemudian, disinilah aku, menatap anak itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah dari samping kasurnya yang diletakkan di lantai. Padahal harusnya aku merasa senang karena sudah berhasil mencelakainya, tapi miris juga rasanya melihat dia seperti ini. Apa boleh buat, ternyata beberapa bulan bersama sudah membuat rasa sayangku padanya tumbuh.

Ah, silakan bilang aku kelewat mendayu-dayu, aku tak peduli.

"…ngg…" suara erangan samar-samar terdengar. Luffy sudah bangun! Bocah ini memang punya semangat hidup luar biasa! Padahal dokter bilang ia tidak akan mampu bergerak setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

"Ni…ku?" matanya yang setengah terbuka melirik ke arahku. Aku segera mendekatinya, menampakkan diri. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dengan lemah untuk mengusap kepalaku.

"Syukurlah….kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya parau.

Glek. Sudah seperti itu masih sempat mencemaskanku? Sialan kau, Luffy! Kebodohanmu sudah meluluhkan hatiku, tahu! Bahkan membuatku merasa lebih hina dari sebelumnya!

"Luffy? Kau sudah sadar, toh." Ace melongok dari pintu, sebelum kemudian masuk membawakan makanan. "Aku bawa daging lho, kau pasti lapar kan?"

Bocah itu tampak bersemangat, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya pasti masih sulit untuk digerakkan. Ace lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke rambut anak itu, mengacaknya perlahan.

"Ngapain sih kau pergi ke hutan pagi-pagi begitu? Cari mati mau menantang si mata satu ya? Bikin orang jantungan saja," katanya menghela napas. Asal tahu saja Ace-san, aku malah merasa seperti tak punya jantung lagi saking shocknya. Aku mendongak menatap Luffy yang menundukkan wajah. Jelas, ia merasa tak enak sudah membuat kakaknya khawatir. Entahlah kalau misalnya anak ini mengadu lalu aku diusir keluar, aku sudah siap. Aku memang pantas menerimanya.

"Niku…tadi ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padaku, jadi aku mengikutinya ke hutan…" sahut anak itu pelan, tangannya kemudian meraihku dan memeluk tubuhku yang berbulu. "Sayang, aku tidak bisa lihat, lain kali harus kau perlihatkan, ya!" lanjutnya, sambil tertawa lebar. Ugh, apa yang sesungguhnya kau pikirkan, bocah? Mengapa kau repot-repot berbohong untukku? Meskipun terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya hatiku menangis. Menangis layaknya pria yang kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, yang terpenting, kau dan Niku selamat," Tutup kakak kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira tiga hari kemudian, Luffy sudah bisa bergerak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Demi menebus rasa bersalahku, aku mengikuti Luffy kemana saja dan bersikap agak manja, tak seperti biasanya. Tidak bisa dibilang menjaga memang, karena justru dia yang menjagaku. Yah, setidaknya aku akan menjadi peliharaannya secara lebih tulus ikhlas sekarang.

Hari ini mereka mengajakku ke dermaga. Kelihatannya Ace-san mengusulkan untuk mencuri makanan yang dikirim dari luar pulau lewat jalur laut. Kami mengintip dari balik dinding sambil melihat beberapa tukang angkut bolak-balik membawa kotak-kotak yang mengeluarkan aroma lezat. Pasti isinya daging impor. Banyak manusia bilang kalau yang impor-impor itu pasti lebih enak daripada produk lokal. Hm…kapan kalian akan bergerak, majikan-majikanku? Aku sudah lapar.

"Jadi begini," cetus Ace-san akhirnya. "Niku, kau coba jalan ke atas kapal, berlagak seperti mau mencuri , alihkan perhatian mereka, sementara aku dan Luffy mengambil kotak-kotak itu! Bagaimana?"

Aku nggak begitu mengerti, tapi menjawab dengan gonggongan penuh semangat. Kelihatannya tugas yang mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rencana dijalankan. Aku mengendap-endap naik ke kapal, membiarkan diriku terlihat oleh para kuli angkut itu, sambil mengendus-endus ke dalam kotak yang berisi makanan. Sebagai reaksi yang wajar, mereka langsung menghardikku, sementara kulihat Ace-san dan Luffy mulai mengambil kotak-kotak yang sudah diangkut lebih dulu untuk dimasukkan ke gudang itu Ah, aku sudah tak sabar untuk makan enak. Tapi, entah kenapa setelah terdengar bunyi peluit, para kuli itu malah pergi menjauhiku seolah tak peduli? Eh? Aku bukan sedang beruntung, kan?

Hingga kemudian kusadari, papan dan tangga yang digunakan untuk menyambung kapal dengan dermaga sudah diangkat. Tu-tunggu! Setidaknya turunkan aku dulu, dong!

"Naikkan jangkar, kita berangkat!"

Aku menyalak keras-keras, tapi deru mesin kapal yang kencang membuatnya tak terdengar. Segera aku bergegas ke tepian kapal, melolong miris melihat daratan yang semakin menjauh. Ace-san, Luffy, aku terbawa, kalian lihat tidak? Tolong aku, aku tidak tahu sama sekali kapal ini akan menuju kemana!

Nasib mempermainkanku. Aku sudah capek. Terserah mau bawa aku kemana lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar seminggu sejak aku terbawa oleh kapal muatan, aku menjadi lebih melankolis dari sebelumnya. Kehidupanku seperti kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum bertemu dengan Luffy dan Ace. Bulu-buluku yang sebelumnya tebal dan mengembang jadi kembali kotor dan kusam. Setiap hari kerjaku cuma berjalan berkeliling, tapi tak menemukan orang lagi yang bisa kujadikan majikan.

Kususuri jalan setapak itu dengan tak bertenaga, hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk duduk saja di pinggir, mengharap kejaiban yang tak mungkin datang. Kemudian kusadari kehadiran seseorang karena bayangannnya mengenaiku di sore itu.

Seorang anak, seumuran Luffy tapi ini mungkin lebih tua sedikit dan berambut hijau. Memakai baju dojo setelan hitam-hitam. Menatap lekat-lekat ke arahku. Glek, jangan-jangan dia tipe anak nakal yang suka mengganggu anjing.

"Hei, kau."

Dia tidak melihat kakiku gemetaran.

"Aku terpisah dari rombongan anak-anak dojo yang sedang lari tadi. Bisa kau tunjukkan jalan? Kudengar anjing navigasinya bagus."

….A-apa-apaan orang ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia malah bertanya soal jalan pada seekor anjing? Navigasi, katamu? Memangnya aku ini ikan salmon? Asal tahu saja, aku sudah kesal sejak kemarin, dan aku tak punya waktu meladeni kebodohanmu! Segera aku beranjak dari situ, tapi ternyata si rambut hijau itu lebih tangkas, ia mengangkatku ke tangannya. Aku sempat meronta, tapi ternyata dia sangat kuat dan aku tidak bisa lepas.

"Nah, ayo. Kalau kau bisa membaui mereka, nanti kuberi makanan. Sekarang menurutmu kemana mereka? Kiri? Kanan?"

Kenapa sih aku selalu bertemu orang bodoh? Kenapa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

"Wuaaaaaa!" Luffy menangis tersedu-sedu dan berlebihan. Meratapi gambar Niku yang dibingkai dan diletakkan di atas meja makan.

"Hentikan itu, Luffy. Dia 'kan nggak mati, nanti juga balik lagi," bujuk Ace untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi Ace, dia ada di entah di arah mana dari pulau ini. Lagipula Niku nggak bisa berenang," sahut Luffy masih sesenggukan.

Tiba-tiba kakek dua bocah itu muncul mengenakan topeng kepala anjing sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Lihat ini, Luffy! Kau senang, 'kan?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Luffy mulai lagi.

"Huaaaaa kakek sama sekali nggak mirip! Niku kan mungil, bukan babon seperti kakek!" rengeknya.

"Hei, pak tua. Pengertian sedikit dong, cucumu sedang sedih dan kau malah melakukan lelucon bodoh begitu," cela Ace sambil mendengus. Tak sampai lima detik tinju cinta sudah mengenai keduanya.

"NIKUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ok, OC pertama seumur-umur yang tercipta ketika lagi hot-hotnya pengen punya anjing. Niku ini emang agak absurd sih kelakuannya;; aku liat waktu di Thriller Bark, Luffy keliatannya suka anjing dari sikapnya ke Cerberus itu. Btw fic ini sebenernya udah lama, emang baru sempet dipublish sekarang =_=; mapir, komen, kritik apapun ayo aja.


End file.
